


Dragonborn

by Unisparkle05



Category: How To Train Your Dragon (Shows), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Kaida has been living on an island for as long as she can remember. She doesn't have many memories of her childhood before winding up on the island, just pictures in her head. One day while swimming in the ocean, Kaida finds a mysterious ornate box with a strange symbol on it. Spurred on by the box and a old, faded memory, Kaida and her dragon, a hybrid dragon named Sirena, the two set off to get answers and find out where Kaida comes from, once and for all.
Comments: 2





	Dragonborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my How To Train Your Dragon AU. The shows are canon to the story as well as the movies. Once again, i ran out of time before the deadline abd had to upload an incomplete chapter to stop the story from being deleted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaida and Sirena wake up to signs that a storm is going to pass over the island. While making storm preparations, Kaida discovers a small box on the beach and becomes determined to find the key.

The early dawn sun rose over a secluded island, far off any map. Inside a cave, a young fourteen year old girl stirred. Kaida turned over, burying her face into her dragon, Sirena's scales.

"Five more minutes, please." Kaida mumbled. Sirena yawned sleepily and stretched. Kaida groaned.

"Stop moving." She reprimanded the dragon. Sirena nosed Kaida' face before grabbing the girl by her tunic and dragging her out of the cave and dropping her in a puddle.

"Blegh!" Kaida cried, instantly awake. She glared at Sirena. "What did you do that for?!" Kaida yelled. Sirena just laughed at her and began drinking out of the puddle.

Kaida wiped the water out of her face. Kaida had tanned olive skin from spending many days in the sun and mint green eyes. She had freckles and long waist length red gold hair. 

Kaida rung out her tunic.

"Great! Now this has to hang out all day to dry!" Kaida said. Sirena laughed again.

"Oh quiet you dumb reptile! You'll be the one drying it!" Kaida shouted at Sirena. Sirena just rolled her big green eyes and went back to drinking.

Sirena was a strange dragon. She had the build and appearance of a night fury all though she certainly didn't have the coloring, being hot pink and orange instead of black. She certainly had the intelligence of a night fury though and the retractable teeth so there was that. But Kaida still didn't think that Sirena was a night fury considering that the dragon could turn invisible like a changewing and could mimic and sing songs like a Deathsong could. Sirena could also breath underwater for a ridiculously long time like a Scaldron or other underwater dragons. Kaida just settled for calling Sirena a hybrid. 

Kaida trudged back into the cave and began putting on her clothes: a long sleeved dark brown tunic with fingerless gloves and a segmented skirt with a fur underskirt and dark red bandages as leggings and fur boots. She braided her hair into two long pigtails and grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows.


End file.
